Secrets
by Kime
Summary: The Marauders meet James' cousin Bailey.After graduationt things happen that Sirius just can't comprehend.
1. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were aboard the Hogwarts express going back to Hogwarts for their 7th, and final year. "So Sirius ohw was it living at James' house over the break?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Great! We had a lot of time to plan new tricks for this year! The marauders are going to be legendary. That reminds me James is your niece transferring from Beauxbatons over to Hogwarts or did she decide to stay there?" Sirius asked grinning. While staying at James' house he had a chance to meet James' niece Bailey Potter. She was the same age as James but went to a different school.

"She's coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore said we can all meet her after the sorting ceremony in his office. She didn't want to be dorted in front of everyone because sje was afraid they might make fun of her." James said smiling. Bailey and him had a very close relationship, it was more like they were brother and sister.

"So James what's your niece like?" Remus asked taking a break from reading his potions book.

"Well she sort of looks like me, she has brown hair and eyes. She's very friendly."

"And hot, don't forget that." Sirius cut in.

"Well she is very pretty, but I'm not going to call me niece hot! Truthfully I would be suprised if she wasn't in Gryffindor." James said proudly.

"I can't wait to meet her." Remus said pikcing up the book again.

When they finally got to Hogwarts the Marauders hurried off the train and into carriages. "Lily why don't you ride with us? I have someone I would love to introduce you to." James said walking over to Lily.

"Thank you James." Lily walked with him to the carriage, and took a seat next to James. "So who do you want me to meet? I already know Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Lily said looking at the other three boys.

"Well she won't be here until after the sorting. My niece Bailey is transferring to Hogwarts. Her parents recently died, they were killed by Death Eaters. She reguested to live with Dumbledore since he's her godfather. This will be her third school in three months. She lived in America before moving to France." James' heart started pounding, sitting this close to Lily always made him nervous.

"Well I can't wait to meet her." Lily said. She took James hand and whispered into his ear. "James I've been thinking over the summer and I'm sorry for being so mean to you. You've grown up over the past few years and I've fallin in love with you."

James' face went completly red. He had waited forever to hear Lily say that she loved him. " Lily I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you sat that back." James whispered into Lily's ear then kissed her on her cheek.

"I guess we know who the next biggest Hogwarts couple is going to be." Sirius said smiling and laughing. He was waiting to see how long it would take them to become a couple. He almost lost hope last year when Lily started dating Severus Snape.

Once they arrived to the castle they went straight to the Gryffindor table where Dumbledore was waiting for them. "James are you and the others going to meet Bailey in my office after the sorting? Miss Evans you are also invited I just need to know so I can send food up to all of you." Dumbledore asked smiling, he knew how much seeing James and Sirius would cheer Bailey up.

"Yes sir, all of us are going to see her. How is she?" James started to feel bad about his brother and his sister-in-law dieing a month ago.

"As fine as she can be. Just keep an eye on her she's been having nightmares but she won't talk about them." Dumbledore looked from James to Sirius.

"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry I'm here to help." James shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I am too professor, and I'm sure the other's will be ocne they get a chance to know her." Sirius said also shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Good, well take your seats. When it's time for you to leave I'll just nod my head. My password is Gillyweed." Dumbledore headed back to the teacher's table.

"James I'm sorry about Edward and Elizabeth." Lily said while taking a seat.

"It's ok, I don't want to talk about it thoguh I have to be strong for Bailey." James said watching the first years enter.

After the sorting Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back to the rest of you. In light of recent events and on-going threats I want to assure you all that you are save in Hogwarts, nothing will happen that will cause harm to any of you unless you are part of Peeves jokes or the Marauders' which most of you are use to already. On another note the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students who do not want to die a borrible death. Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that any pranks in the hall are forbidden and a list of items not to be used in the hall is posted on his door. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said nodding and taking his seat.


	2. Meeting Bailey

Chapter 2 : Meeting Bailey.

"That's our cue guys." Sirius said getting up and leaving the Great Hall first. They decided to go one at a time so it wouldn't seem so suspicious. After 10 minutes they started making their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Gillyweed." Remus said once they were in front of the door. The Phoenix moved revealing stairs. Once the stairs stopped moving James opened the door to allow them in.

"Dumbledore is that you?" A sweet voice rang through the office.

"Bailey it's me, and Sirius and a couple of our friends." James said looking around for Bailey. She ended up coming out of a door on the side. "Why were you in there?" James asked concerned.

"I was just looking around. It's good to see you two again. How have you been?" Bailey asked hugging James and Sirius.

"We're good. What about yourself?" Sirius asked smiling, he lead Bailey to a chair that James had brought over to her.

"I'm good. There's nothing to worry about James." Bailey said finally noticing his concerned look.

"Then tell me the truth about why you were in that room." James looked from the room to Bailey.

"James Potter leave her alone! She's been through enough!" Lily shouted.

"You must be Lily Evans, James and Sirius have told me a lot about you. Don't worry though all of it's been good. Thanks for helping me. So you two must be Peter and Remus. It's great to finally meet you both. According to James, Remus and I have a lot in common." Bailey said shaking everyone's hand. Sirius just stared at Remus.

"I've heard you've read the muggle book _'The Crucible' _ a couple of times. It's one of my favorite, we should get together and discuss it sometime." Bailey hugged Remus then which just lead to more staring from Sirius.

"I see everything is alright now," Dumbledore said entering the room. "If we could get Bailey sorted, you all could get caught up in the common room." Dumbledore placed the hat on Bailey's head and before it even touched it it shouted out Gryffindor. James' smile got bigger and he puffed his chest out. "Before you all retire to the Gryffindor tower. I have decided that Remus and Lily are this years Head Boy and Girl. However the living arrangements for the Heads tower have been changed. I have decided to agree with the Marauder's constant request to let them all have their own tower, so the four of you, Miss Evans, and Bailey will all be staying in the Head's tower." Dumbledore said smiling. "Your password is Maraudering. I thought you might get a kick out of it."

"Thank you Dumbledore." Bailey hugged Albus and started to smile.

"I haven't seen you do that in a while." James said hugging Bailey once she finished with Dumbledore.


	3. The Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Back in the tower they all sat around the common room fire. "Welcome to Hogwarts Bailey. If you need anything just ask. I remember my first year here, so I know waht you are going to go through, espically when you hang around with these four." Lily said pointing to the boys. Lily kissed James on the cheek. "I'm going to bed." Lily then went up to her and Bailey's room.

"I'm going to bed also." Peter said followed by James.

"Good night Bailey. It was a pleasure meeting you." Remus said finally going to bed, leaving Sirius and Bailey alone in the common room.

"So can you tell me what was going on in Dumbledore's office?" Sirius asked looking over at Bailey.

"I did. I was exploring his office." Bailey looked at Sirius then into the dieing fire.

"Bailey, I'm not James I know you've been in that office before. Before I knew who you where I saw you talking to Dumbledore before I had to talk to him myself. Why can't you just tell someone?"

"I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore. I know that James and Dumbledore have been worried about me for months, and I just want it to stop." Bailey said holding back tears. "And I now that you've been worrying since we've met." Sirius didn't know what to say because he knew it was all true. He moved onto the couch with Bailey and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we care about you."

"I know but James has been so concerned about me that he hasn't even grieved for his brother. Which makes me worry about him." Bailey said letting go of Sirius.

"He's grieved more than you know Bailey, he tries to stay strong for yoiu." Sirius gave Bailey her room, and moved back into the arm chair. Both of them just sat there, Bailey finally feel asleep on the couch. Sirius ran up tohis room and got a blanket to cover her with, he then feel asleep on the chair.

_"Bailey how about we go to the park tomorrow?"_

_"That would be great dad. We haven't been there in a while." Bailey said smiling. Just then a bunch of Death Eaters stormed the house._

_"Edward Potter, it's been a while." One of the Death Eaters said taking out his wand._

"NO!" Bailey yelled, "Don't please!"

"Bailey wake up it's ok. Wake up." Sirius said running over to Bailey. It was about four in the morning. Bailey shot awake and started to cry. She grabbed on to Sirius. "You're ok now. I won't let anything happen, neither will James, Remus or Dumbledore." Sirius tried to assure her.

"What's wrong? I heard Bailey screaming." James asked running down the staircase. At the same time Dumbledore entered.

"She had another nightmare." Sirius told them rubbing Bailey's back.

"Here take this." Dumbledore handed Bailey a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. then turned to Sirius and James. "Don't ask her abotu this until tomorrow. It's a dreamless sleep potion James so the best thing for you both to do is go back to sleep." Dumbledore then left the common room.

"James what happened to your brother?" Sirius asked before James got to far up the stairs.

"He was killed in his house, so was his wife Elizabeth. I don't think Bailey was home. She told Dumbledore she was at the park and got home to find Aurors all over the place." James then went back to bed. Sirius took a napkin and dried Bailey's cheeks.


	4. The start of term

Chapter 4: The Start of Term

That morning Bailey woke up, got changed, and sat in the common room waiting for the others. "Good morning." Sirius said finally waking up. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Shh. Everyone is still asleep. Yes I slept fine, thank you for last night. I felt a lot better when you told me how safe I was." Bailey said whispering.

"You're welcome. I use to have nightmares like that. If you ever want to talk I promise not to tell James or Professor Dumbledore." Sirius got up and walked over to Bailey. His hair was just as bad in the morning as James' hair was on a regular basis. Sirius hugged her.

"Thanks, you better get dressed before the others lock you out of the room." Bialey said remembering how James locked Sirius out of the house once over break. Once everyone woke up they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast where they recieved their schedules.

"Double Trafiguration, double Potions, and a short Care of Magical Creatures lesson. This day is going to be so boring and long." James complained.

"It's not that bad Prongs, We could be stuck with Potions all day." Bailey said smiling.

"You're right about that, being stuck with Snivellus is bad enough on a regular basis, but being stuck with him all day is unbearable." James said following Sirius' eyes over to the Slytherin table.

"Snivellus? That's an unusual name." Bailey commented looking over at the Slytherins also.

"His name is Severus Snape. He's actually very kind. I can introduce you if you'd like." Lily said getting everyone's attention.

"Evans you are not introducing my niece to that git!" James yelled attracting even more attention.

"Now that I think about it Lily I would love to meet him. Come on." Bailey pulled Lily from the table and over to Snape.

"Hi Severus, I wanted you to meet a friend of mine Bailey." Lily said taking a seat.

"Hi Lily, Bailey it's nice meeting you. So what was Potter upset about?" Snape asked watching the four boys stare at him.

"They didn't want me to meet you. I have no idea what is up with them." Bailey said shaking Snape's hand.

"They've hated me sicne I dated Lily, James is a berk though. If he decided it wasn't cool to breath most of the school would die." Severus said turning his gaze back to the girls.

"Severus you might want to lay off insulting James for a while." Lily warned.

"Why would I do that?" Snape said coldly.

"Besides the fact that I'm dating him, Bailey here is James' niece!" Lily said leaving the table with Bailey and joining the Marauders while they started to leave for class.

"Is what Severus said true?" Bailey asked Lily.

"Which part?" Lily asked, this got the attention of the four boys.

"That if James decided it was uncool to breath that half of Hogwars students would die?" Bailey said looking around the school with a new perspective.

"Well James or Sirius. They practically own Hogwarts. I'm sure when the guys find out who you are the other half of the school would die." Lily said smiling and running to catch up with James.

"Are you serious?" Bailey asked shocked.

"Yeah I am, just watch you'll see." Lily said as they entered the classroom.

"Welcome to Transfiguration seventh years, as you will notice the class has only 15 students, this is so I can work with you all personally." McGonagall said once class had started. "Today we will work on self-transfigureation. The only person excused from today's lesson is mister Lupin since he has already shown mastery in it." Remus was offered to stay and help later which he kindly accepted.

"For this all you have to do is repeat the word Transfigura in your head and stay focused on that word." With in five minutes James, Sirius, Peter, and Bailey had all transfigured into their animals. Bailey and James were almost identical, Sirius had turned inot a black dog, and Peter into a rat. When class ended there was only three people who couldn't transfigure and the four of them had won Gryffindor 50 points each. Next was Potions with Professor Goldenheart.

"Please pair up, whoever you are paired with will be your partner for the rest of the year." Professor Goldenheart said. James and Lily paired up, Lupin and Peter, then Bailey and Sirius. "Alright if your partners can get the supplies, the potion is on the board for you to copy down." Then the professor went into his office.

"I'll get the potion ingrediants if you can copy down the rest." Sirius said walking towards the cabinet. Halfway through class Bailey and Sirius were waiting for their potion to bubble before they could move on.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Bailey asked.

"I think I'm the one whose suppose to be asking you that." Sirius said smiling.

"You probably are but are you going to tell me?" Bailey asked checking on the potion.

"Ok, if I tell you then you have to tell me about last night. Promise?" Sirius said looking her in the eyes. "I'm still holding up me end of the promise also. Whatever you tell me will not be repeated to James or Dumbledore."

"I promise." Bailey said sitting back down.

"My nightmare was about me being a Death Eater and killing my family. I had that dream for weeks last year. It scares me to even think about it. My brother had become a Death Eater then that's why I was dreaming it."

"I'm sorry about that. The nightmares I keep having are about my mum and dad dieing. I lied to Dumbledore that day. I wasn't at the park, I just said that because that's where my dad and I were going to go the next day. I was in the kitchen when they burst through the door, and hid in the cabinet under the sink. I opened the door just in time to see them be killed." Bailey said staring out an enchanted window, looking at Sirius and telling him was just to hard to do.

"Bailey I know what you're thinking but you didn't just let your parents die, there was nothing you could do." Sirius said trying to get her attention back on the potion.

"Yeah, um, It's time to add the dragon tears. Remember three drops or we'll have to start over." Bailey said passing him the vial.

"Don't worry. So anything else you want to talk about?" Sirius asked noticing her fear stricken face.

"Nope, that's it." Bailey said cleaning up the mess and putting stuff away so they wouldn't have to be bothered with the rush of students at the end of class. After Potions was over they headed off to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The class was only 20 minutes long since it was close to dinner.

"Welcome back seventh years. We are going to study some of the creature from your last six years deeper than usual. We're going to start with Werewolves tomorrow and go from there, since we only have 10 minutes left of class the rest of it is yours." The professor then started to grade papers.

"So Bailey what's going on between you and Sirius?" Lily asked pulling her away from the group of guys.

"Nothing we're just friends." Bailey said looking over at James. "James would kill me if I ended up liking one of his friends espically Sirius."

"Well maybe he would rather have you date Sirius than date a total stranger." Lily said smiling.

"What are you trying to say? Did James tell you something?" Bailey finally looked at Lily.

"Well, actually I heard him tell Remuss. He said that he's sick of hearing Sirius constantly talk abotu you, and he's noticed you two staring at each other when oyu think no one is looking." Lily said smiling.

"Oh, well then that changes everything." Bailey said smiling goinng back towards the boys when the bell rang. The group then headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Potter whose the hot girl by Lily Evans?" Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" Asked Mark Davis of Slytherin.

"Davis you even look at that girl the wrong way and I'll make sure you never cast a spell again." James said dangerously.

"Is that a threat Potter?" Mark said loudly so everyone heard.

"In your case it is." Sirius said backing James up. "And if James doesn't do it then I will." Severus then walked up to pull Mark back to the table.

"Mark, that's James niece Bailey. My advice if you want to live stay away from her or they won't be the only ones you will have to deal with." Severus said. After dinner the group went back to the Common Room.

"I sort of like having our own common room." James said pulling Lily onton his lap.

"So when's Quidditch tryouts? I heard you needed a new beater." Bailey asked.

"Saturday unless we find someone before then." James said smiling. "Should I count you in before I post the notice?"

"Well since your position isn't open, heck yeah!" Bailey said smiling.

"Great, now our team is unbeatable." James said smiling.

"I wish we had a day off tomorrow." Sirius said yawning.

"Well we're seventh years, next month we'll only have classes every other day." Lily said smiling. Everyone started to go to bed, LIly slept in the boys form with James, leaving Sirius and Bailey alone in the common room again.

"I better be going to bed." Sirius said getting up.

"Please don't leave me alone." Bailey said getting up and walking towards him.

"I won't I promise." Sirius said holding on to Bailey. Bailey led Sirius to the girls room.

"Which one is your bed?" Sirius asked, Bailey pointed to the bed under a window. "Ok, then I'll take Lily's, okay?" Bailey shook her head. Sirius kissed her on her forehead then turned aroudn so Bailey could put on her pajamas. She did the same for him. Sirius then put a silencing charm on teh room jsut in case Bailey had another nightmare.

_"Your absolutely right Draco." Edward said, "Who knew you'd become a Death Eater." _

_"Well I've been on the right side of this war where you haven't." _

_"Edward, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked._

_"Avada Kevadra!" Two Death Eaters shouted._

"Mum, Dad! NO!" Bailey started crying while still asleep.

"Bailey wake up it's ok." Sirius said running towards Bailey. "Come on it's going to be ok." Bailey shot out of bed and grabbed onto Sirius. He rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

"Sirius I have to admit something to you. I tried to fight back. Sirius I killed one of the Death Eaters. I killed someone." Bailey said crying.

"Bailey you only did it to save your parents life, and you made the world a bit safer. Don't think of it as a murder, think of it as saving more then one life." Sirius said softly. "We should get back to sleep." Sirius got up off the bed.

"Stay, please." Bailey said looking at him.

"Okay," Sirius layed on top of the blankets, and fell asleep holding Bailey. "I love you Bailey Potter."


	5. The first Quidditch Match

Chapter 5: The First Quidditch Match.

Three months Had passed and Quidditch season had begun. Lily and Bailey became the envy of all the girls since they were dating the two hottest guys at Hogwarts. Bailey with the help of Sirius had gotten over her nightmares. "So are you nervous?" Sirius asked Bailey.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Potter we don't get nervous." Bailey said kissing Sirius.

"Okay it's time." James said coming in from the pitch.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Gryffindor line up includes Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black as chasers, Melissa Prewitt and Bailey Potter as Beaters, Gregory flint as Keeper, and James Potter as Seeker and Quidditch captian for Gryffindor. For the Slytherin team we ahve Mark Davis and Severus Snape as Chasers, Blaise Zambini as Keeper, Kevin Smith and Christ Walters as Beaters, and Lucious Malfoy as Seeker and Quidditch captian. "The Commentator said.

"Captains shake hands, mount your brooms. One...Two...Three." Said Professor Goldenheart.

"And their off. Gryffindor has possession of the quaffle. Blakc hands it to Lupin, Lupin just missed Snape. Snape takes Posession and ouch that had to hurt. Bailey hits Severus in the stomach with the Blundger as Mellisa breaks Davis' broom making him unable to play. Blakc bakc in posession of the Quaffle and goal 20 to 0. Bailey is targeting in on Snape. If Bailey is able to get Snape it will be Malfoy versus Potter for the win."

Everyone watched as both Bailey and Mellissa hit both Blundgers towards Snape's broom. Breaking the broom into three parts. "James, stay out of Lucious' way. Whatever you do stay away from his broom." Bailey yelled at him.

"Why?" James yelled back.

"Trust me!" James then let Lucious go for the Snitch.

"What is Potter doing? Actually by the look on his face it seems that he's actually listening to another player." The commentor said. Before he was able to say anything Bailey was in front of Lucious and Melissa was coming up behind him with both Blundgers being hit between her bat, and her shin guard.

"Hey Malfoy, Time's up!" Bailey said swinging her bat, Melissa hit a Blundger to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucious asked, before he knew it he was falling, his broom totally destroyed.

"It seems that the Gryffindor beaters found a way to play as dirty as the Slytherins thanks to their new beater."

"James the game doesn't end til you get that Snitch! Go!" Bailey yelled flying down towards Sirius.

"I thought you sucked at Quidditch? That's whay you told us over the summer." Sirius said watching James.

"I didn't say I sucked. I said I wasn't as good as the professionals." Bailey said smiling.

"James catches the Snitch Gryffindor wins!" The Gryffindor's cheered and ran onto the pitch.

"You guys were great! We are going to win the Quidditch Cup this year." Lily said hugging James.

"Thanks, we'll what do you want to do today?" James asked.

"Well it's a Hogsmeade weekend so you can all go to the village." Bailey suggested.

"What about you?" Lily asked her.

"I have work I need to catch up on." Bailey said.

"Okay. We'll see you later than." James said heading towards the Hogwarts gates.

"Sirius you might want to hurry if you're going to catch up with them." Bailey said noticing Sirius.

"I want to spend the day with my destructive girlfriend." Sirius said smiling. "So where are you going to study? It's freezing outside." Sirius said taking her hand.

"In the common room. I can't believe it's November already." Bailey said walking outside.

"Bailey I want to tell you something that I've only told you while you've been sleeping Bailey I love you with all of my heart." Sirius said smiling.

"Sirius I feel the same way, I love you too." Bailey kissed Sirius.


	6. Fall In love

Chapter 6: Fall (In love)

Once they arrived in the common room they noticed teh house elves had started a fire, gotten their books, and had sent up hot chocolate. "Wow! This is amazing." Bailey said looking around.

"Yeah, sometimes the house elves go out of their way to make students comfortable." Sirius said leading Bailey to the couch. After studying for a few hours Bailey slammed the book down.

"This is enough studying for one day." She pulled Sirius to her and started kissing him. Before they knew it some of their clothes had disappeared. " Bedroom?" Bailey asked. Sirius picked Bailey up and carried her to his room. "Sirius I've never done this before. I'm a little nervous." Bailey said.

"Don't be, we'll take this slow." Sirius reassured her kissing her neck. Sirius laid Bailey down and started kissing her starting from her neck, and working down. When he got to her belly button he placed a hand on her breast, while using his other hand to remove her lace underwear. Then he took his hand off her breast, "open please." Sirius said placing his hands on her thighs. He then placed his head between them and started a lazy pattern with his tongue. Bailey couldn't stop her hips from bucking, so Sirius placed a hand on her to keep her still. When he finished he came back up and kissed her.

"Are you ready? We can always wait." Sirius said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm ready." Bailey said nervously. Sirius kissed her and thursted into her quickly. Bailey let out a little scream. Sirius held as still as he could.

"Sorry about that I'll hold still until it stops hurting." Sirius said kissing her. Once she started wiggling under him, he started to slowly thrust into her.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, thanks. " She said kissing him back. A few minutes later Sirius had Bailey screaming his name.

"Oh Bailey." Sirius said falling on top of her.

"Sirius that," Bailey started shaking. "was amazing."

"Thank you. Oh my gosh you're shaking." Sirius said pulling her close.

"I'll be fine." Bailey said kissing him.

"Are you okay though, I didn't hurt you to badly did I?" Sirius ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt after the one part." Bailey then put her arm around his chest and feel asleep.

"Guys, whatever you do keep James away from his bedroom." Lily said coming downstairs with a shocked expression.

"Why what's going on?" Peter asked dumbfoundedly.

"You mean Bailey's studying wasn't for Potions " Remus said laughing.

"Exactly!" Lily said smiling just as James walking in. "Where's Sirius I wanted to pull the prank of the year!"

"He's with Bailey they went for a walk why don't we go find them before dinner." Lily took James' arm and lead him out of the common room.

"That's my cue, be back in a minute." Lupin said going upstairs. He went into the boys dorm. "Sirius." Lupin said quietly.

"Wha--Moony?" Sirius asked pulling the covers over Bailey even more.

"yeah, Lily foudn you first and took James on a walk to find you two, you guys have ten minutes to get dressed." Lupin then left the room.

"Bailey time to get up James is back." Bailey shot out of bed, and started getting dressed.

"He didn't see us did he?" Bailey asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"No we have about five minutes before he comes back." Sirius said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Bailey turned around and kissed him.

"If it's even possible I love you even more now."

"I know what you mean." Sirius whispered into her ear. "We should do this more often." Sirius then took Bailey's hand and went down to the common room just as James and Lily walked through the door.

"See I told you we were right behind them." Lily said out of breath.

"Sirius I was thinking we do that one prank tonight. I asked Peeves to help out and he agreed." James said sitting down next to Sirius.

"Ok well then let's get going." Sirius said kissing Bailey. "See you all at dinner."Lily then took Bailey's hand and pulled her towards the girls room to question her about what happened.


	7. Maraudering

Chapter 7: Maraudering

That night Lily and Bailey went down to the Great Hall where they met up with the Marauders. "Any minute now." James said pulling Lily behind him as Sirius had done to Bailey.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, she soon got her answer. All of a sudden fireworks started to go off in all the hallways. Students started to run down the stairs with green goo on them.

"What is that?" Bailey asked.

"We call it Goop. Peeves is throwing it on students wait until they try to get it off, it just grows." Sirius said laughing.

"Then why are we behind you?" Bailey and Lily asked.

"You'll see. _Incendo!_" Remus said pointing his wand towards the celing where green good feel over everyone and everything, but where they were standing. "See is you stood there you'd be covered in goop."

"Plus we already have a prank ready for you." Peter said watching the students and then walking into the Great Hall.

"Peter you berk! You weren't suppose to tell them." James yelled.

"Hello we've known ya for a while, we knew it would be coming sooner or later." Lily said watching the students enter the hall.

Once everyone was inside Dumbledore stood up. " As I told you during the beginning of the year yoiu're safe here unless you get pulled into the Marauders or Peeves tricks. It seems like they teamed up for this great stunt a warning to all who are covered in goo. Please do not try picking it off until we find out the correct way to do it, or it will continuously spread until you are covered from head to toe in it. You four please follow me." Dumbledore said pointing to the four boys.

"I hope this doesn't take long. Professor if your just wondering how to get the goo off just use the Scourgify charm." James said sitting back down. Dumbledore nodded then sat down. The sounds of the spell echoed through the hall.

"So when are you guys going to get us?" Bailey asked looking at Peter.

"Oh no your not getting it out of me this time." Peter said looking at the other boys.

After dinner they went back to the common room. Lily and Bailey went to their rooms once they shut the door their stuff ended up completely disappearing.

"James!"

"Sirius!"

"You two better get your butts in here!" Bailey yelled. James and Sirius looked at the other two.

"What did you two do?" Lily yelled running down the stairs with Bailey.

"Whatever do you mean?" James asked.

"James Thomas Potter if you do not return our studd right this instant I'm owling your mother!" Bailey yelled.

"Oh your stuff went missing, how terrible. Have you looked out a window lately?" Peter asked staring outside.

"What?" Lily asked right outside was all their stuff.

"James if you don't put our stuff in our room now, we are through!" Lily yelled.

"Fine, happy now?" James asked after putting their stuff inside their rooms.

"Thank you." Bailey said smiling.

"Well I'm off to bed." Remus said, he came back down moments later. "Prongs, Padfoot, I think these girls are one step ahead of you." Bailey and Lily started laughing.

"Why what happened?" Sirius asked.

"It takes a Potter to think like a Potter." Bailey said smiling. "Your stuff is in the bottom of the lake."

"Lupin, Peter, your stuff is in the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius good night." Lily said going to bed with Bailey. A couple of hours later James and Sirius came into the girls dorm room.

"Can we sleep with you two? Dumbledore said he can't get our stuff until tomorrow and to congratulate both of you in out maraudering us." James said climbing into bed with Lily.

Sirius took off his wet t-shirt and climbed into bed next to Bailey. "I'm sorry." Sirius whispered to her.

"I'm sorry too." Bailey pulled him close to keep him warm. They feel asleep in each other's arms.

"What do you think of Bailey and Sirius?" Lily asked James.

"I think they are just as much in love as we are." James said kissing her. Then they feel asleep.


	8. Potter Manor

Chapter 8: Potter Manor.

A month later James and their fellow Gryffindors learned they were pretty much a shoe in for the Quidditch cup. They were also ahead in house points. "So James what have you gotten Lily for Christmas?" Bailey asked in charms one day.

"You'll see. I'm positive she'll like it. What did you get Sirius?"

"A Quaffle. I hope he likes it." Bailey said smiling. "Are we going home or staying here? I'm sure your parents will allow Remus, and Peter to stay and I could invite Lily as my guest." Bailey said.

"I'll owl mum and dad and see what they say." James said taking his books and Lily's and leaving the classroom.

A few days later James got a response from his dad saying they could join them for christmas. "The more the merrier." His mum had wrote. When they told everyone, they couldn't wait to go to Potter manor in two days.

"So Remus you never told me what you thought about _The Crucible._" Bailey said in the commone room one day.

"I thought it was written with perfection. They put in enough twists to keep you guessing without being confused. Though the way they portrayed witches was terrible."

"I agree not all witches worship satan, but that's what they believed back then, and some people still think that way in the muggle world." Bailey said.

"I know it's so stupid, and those muggles who don't mind us much are considered freaks for believing we actually exsist." Lupin said standing up.

"I think it's just so stupid!" Bailey said turning towards Lupin.

"Bailey don't get him started he could go on for days." Peter said noticing the conversation going on.

"Ok then, we'll talk about it later." Bailey said picking up a book.

"Everything's set. Dumbledore's transporting everything tonight an after the feast we can leave by Floo Powder." James said coming in through the portrait door.

"Great let's go to dinner than." Bailey said leading them to the Great Hall. After dinner they used the Floo Network to get home.

"Welcome to Potter manor. James' parents are at a christmas party so you'll meet them tomorrow, according to the letter James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter's rooms are all on the second floor on the right. The first room's James' of course, and the rest of you can fight for your own rooms. Lily and my room are on the second floor, mines in the first door from the stairs and Lily's is right next to it." Bailey said reading the note.

"Ok well we can watch TV if everyone's not tired." James said leading them to the entertainment room.

"This is so cool! Look at the people inside there, and they're always changing. That's amazing." Peter said once James turned the TV on and started changing the channels.

"Oh Remus, I totally forgot I invited another one of my friends, she's an american witch and I thought you might like her. Plus she has this thing for werewolves, she's always been interested in them." Bailey said when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sarah Crowell this is my dearest friend Remus Lupin." Bailey introduced them.

"Hey what's up?" Sarah asked.

"Um. The celing I believe." Lupin responded, he thought the question was sort of dumb.

"No Lupin she means how are you?"

"Oh good, what's up with you?" Lupin asked back.

"Nothing muhc just chillin."

"Sorry but do you come with a dictionary?" Sirius asked.

"Chillin- if your cold I can turn up the heat." James said.

"Ok let's try this again I'm fine, I've been at shcool doing nothing important. I'm not cold but thank you James. So who are the rest of you?" Sarah asked.

"Well you know James, that's his girlfriend Lily Evans, that there is my boyfriend Sirius Black, one of James' best friends along with Remus, and Peter Pettigrew whose that guy there." Baiely said hugging her friend. That night Sarah and Lupin stayed up talking. Peter went to bed, James snuck into Lily's room, and Bailey Snuck into Sirius'.

"Sirius are you awake?" Bailey whispered.

"Yeah come on in." Sirius replied getting up, all he was wearing was his boxers. "I think James really did turn up the heat." Sirius said.

"He did Lily complained she was cold, but he broke the thermostat so now we have to wait until dad gets home." Bailey explained. She got rid of her t-shirt and pants so she was just in her underwear and bra. "Is it okay if I sleep like this?"

"Yeah don't worry about it. I've locked my door magically so no one can just randomly walk in." Bailey srawled into Sirius' bed and pulled him close. "I feel safer with you around me." Baley said. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

"Happy Christmas Bailey." Sirius said pulling her on top of him. "You're in control this time go as slow as you need to." Sirius said remembering his father telling him the first couple of times it may hurt a girl until they are use to it. He knew Bailey wasn't since they had only done it that one time. Bailey slowly lowered herself onto him. Then began going up and down causing both of them to moan in pleasure. When they both succombed Sirius held Bailey.

"You okay?" Sirius aske dher.

"Yeah, just fine." Bailey said kissing him. They then feel asleep.


	9. Christmas

Chapter 9: Christmas

The next morning Bailey woke to the sound of James banging on the door. "Bailey get up it's time to open presents. Mum and dad are wondering what's taking you so long." James then opened the door.

"James, I'm up!" Bailey said panicking until she noticed Sirius wasn't there.

"Ok just making sure. What are you looking for?" James asked.

"N-nothing." Bailey stuttered.

"Ok well they want you to come down. Come on." James took Bailey's hand and started dragging her down.

"James let me get dressed first." Bailey said still holding the blanket to her.

"Your ducky pajamas are fine Bailey." James said taking the blanket away from her and pulling her out the door.

"Happy Christmas everyone." Bailey said coming down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Lily replied, they all gathered in the Potter's music room.

"Sirius where did you go this morning?" Bailey whispered while she was hugging him.

"I thought James' parents might get upset if they found out their granddaughter was in the same bed with a guy. Beofre I came down I put pajamas on you just in case someone came in." Sirius kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Bailey took Sirius' hand and sat on the couch besides him.

"Ok, we've had Shroner divide the presents into groups already. Daniel and I have to go to work for a few hours, but we will be home for dinner." Mrs. Potter said leaving.

"Why's your mum going to work?" Lily asked.

"Mum and dad are Aurors. They never stop working." James said picking up his pile of presents and setting them down by Lily.

"Yeah and it sucks when they have to work on days like this." Bailey said taking her pile of presents from James. Once everyone had their presents they started opening them.

"Just one thing James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all have to open the presents they got from Lily and me at the same time."

"You'll see why when you open them." Lily said before James could ask.

"Ok then," James said getting his present. "One, two, three." All of the Marauders opened their presents.

"Oh my gosh Bailey, Lily." Said James, all the guys jaw's dropped in front of all of them was one part of a whole set of Quidditch.

"I figured you needed to train with the real thing when I asked Bailey about it she agreed to help pay for it." Lily explained.

"Thank you." Remus said admiring his Bludger and bat.

"You're welcome." Bailey said hugging Lupin. After the presents were opened James had given Lily a necklace and Sirius had given Bailey a Claddagh ring.

"Let's watch the Christmas parade." Bailey suggested, since they were watching TV anyway. A little while later an owl flew threw the window and dropped a letter on James' lap. Sirius noticed the black letter and looked at James. James' eyes begged him to take Bailey out of the room.

"Bailey let's go get some tea for everyone." Sirius said taking her hand.

"Ok, we'll be back in a minute guys." Bailey said leaving the room.

"James what is it?" Lily asked noticing the black envelope.

Dear Mr. James Potter,

I am sorry to inform you that your parents were in a terrible accident while helping a family of muggles. I'm sorry for your loss.

Sincerly,

Albert Chromag

Minister of Magic

"James I'm sorry." Lily said wrapping her arms around him. They heard the shatter of china behind them, Bailey dropped the cups and ran to her room locking the door magically behind her.

"Sirius I thought-"

"I tried she must have noticed the envelope." Sirius said. "I'm sorry James."

"It's okay. Can you go check on Bailey?" James asked.

"Yeah anything you say." Sirius said climbing the stairs.

"Bailey can I come in?" Sirius said trying to unlock the door. "Come on Bailey please." The door then opened.

"They're dead aren't they?" Bailey asked looking at the floor. Sirius didn't say anything but pulled her close, Bailey couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry Bailey. Think tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts so you can get your mind off of everything. Lily is owling Dumbledore to see if he will come and help James." Sirius said sitting Bailey on her bed. "I promise I'll stay here with you as long as you would like."

A couple of hours later James and Dumbledore came through the door. "Bailey can we talk alone for a minute?" Dumbledore asked calmly, Bailey nodded her head and Sirius left the room.

"Albus I don't want to move again please." Bailey finally said.

"That's what I came here to explain. Daniels' will said that if anythign happened to them James got everything even custody of you. So you won't have to move." Dumbledore said hugging her, and leaving the room so James and Bailey could talk. "Sirius you've been a great boyfriend for Bailey, thank you." Dumbledore said turning towards him. "Let James and Bailey have a few minutes to talk before you go in." Then Dumbledore disapparated.

"James you don't need to watch over me just because your dad's will said so." Bailey said sitting back down.

"I want to Bailey. I asked him to put it in there just in case. I knew the risks of being an Auror."

"James you aren't still considering becoming one are you?" Bailey asked terrified.

"Yes I am, I want to catch the people who did this to our parents." James replied placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Please be careful." Bailey hugged him and then went to the door to let Sirius back in. Dinner that night was quiet.

"Thank you for inviting us." Lily said to break the silence.

"Your welcome." Bailey said playing with her fork.

"Bailey you have to eat something." James said taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"You can't talk James! At least I have food in front of me." Bailey said setting down her fork.

Sirius took Bailey to bed even though she was unwilling to go. "Bailey you need to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sirius said helping an unwilling Bailey into pajamas, and placing her in his bed. "You can sleep here tonight and I'll sleep in your room." Sirius said walking towards the door.

"You said you wouldn't leave." Bailey finally spoke up.

"Ok I'll stay here." Sirius said walking back to his bed. "I'm sorry about everything." Sirius kissed her on her forehead and pulled her close.


	10. The Proposal

Chapter 10: The Proposal

James had kept his promise to watch over Bailey. He was so protective of her that anyone who spoke about her in the hall ended up being questioned by James.

"James calm down, they just said they liked her hair today." Lupin said trying to calm him friend down.

"I know, I just don't want to lose her also." James snapped.

"James you've been this way for months, summers almost here and if you keep pushing Bailey away from people she really will go to America if you don't stop." Sirius said walking up behind them.

"So are we still going to do that prank during the Quidditch match?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah of course!" James said smiling.

"Good, let's get down to the pitch everyone is waiting for us." Sirius pulled James to the Quidditch pitch.

"Welcome to the final Quidditch match of the season Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, both teams are unbeat. This should be an interesting game these teams are so well known right now that even our Minister of Magic has come to watch this game." The commentator said.

"And they're off Ravenclaw in posession of the Quaffle. henry Abbot is knocked off his broom! Great hit there by Bailey! Black has the Quaffle, and Gryffindor scores the first goal of the game 20 to 0. Melissa beats the Bludger towards Jack, making him fall to the ground and forced out of the game."

"James watch out!" Bailey yelled flying behind him just in time to hit the Bludger at the Keeper knocking him out.

"It seems Gryffindor is taking a page out of the Slytherin's book. Either way Lupin scores another goal for Gryffindor the score is now 120 to20."

"James, Hanover's following the Snitch! Stay two feet behind him."

"I know trust you!" James said speeding towards him.

"It seems the Seekers have spotted the Snitch. James is behind Hanover and Hanover ouch!" The whole crowed held their breath. "It seems like Bailey and Melissa might not have planned that one out. Hanover is disqualified that's the third time he's used his broomstick to knock someone off their broom. Which means Gryffindor automatically wins!"

"Sirius, Remus help!" James yelled down at them when he saw Bailey fall off her broom unconcious. James sped on as fast as he could towards her. Luckily Remus was able to spot her falling beofre anyone else, and caught her just in time.

"Nice save from Gryffindor Chaser Remus Lupin." The commentator said, the Minister of Magic say there shocked.

"Sirius is Bailey ok?" James asked while flying beside him.

"I don't know." Sirius flew over to Lupin.

"She won't wake up!" Remus yelled landing on the ground while Madame Pomfrey ran out on the field with Dumbledore behind him. The whole crowd stood up and held its breath.

"Mr. Lupin hold her head back I'm going to put this potion in her mouth. When she comes to don't let her walk or move until I come back with a potion for her headache." Madame Pomfrey said pouring the potion in Bailey's mouth. She came to instantly as Madame Pomfrey left Dumbledore started to heal the cuts on her head.

"Did we win?" Bailey asked grogily.

"Yeah, don't move for a minute, and don't scare us like that." James said trying to wait before hugging her. Madame Pomfrey came back with the next potion. After three minutes the crowd started cheering when James and Sirius helped Bailey off the field.

"Just like her uncle. Bailey makes a miraculous pull through, wait what are James and Sirius doing now?" The commentator asked shocked when he noticed them getting onto their brooms and flying to the middle of the pitch. James then flew over to Lily while Sirius started writing something with his wand.

LILY EVANS WILL YOU MARRY ME?

James smiled when Sirius finished James' note then pulled a box out of his Quidditch robes.

"Oh my gosh! Of course James." Lily said holding her hand out so James could put the ring on her finger.The whole crowd broke out into applause again. When they finally got into the Gryffindor changing room Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic were waiting for them.

"Congradulations Mr. Potter on your engagement." The Minister of Magic said shaking his hand. "Your parents would have been proud. Mr. Lupin thank you for being a hero and catching miss Potter from her fall. She now owes you a wizarding debt if I'm correct."

"Actually she doesn't owe me anything we're even now." Lupin said smiling. Bailey had helped him earlier in the year in inventing a potion with Snape for werewolves though Snape throught it was for other things.

"Ok then I wanted to meet you all and tell you you played a great game. Those of you that went to miss Potter's rescue are going to recieve an Order of Merlin for your heroism. It was spectacular. I must be off." The Minister of Magic shook everyone's hand then left.

"Bailey how are you? Do you want to see Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked before leaving.

"I'm fine thanks." Bailey said putting her stuff into her locker.

"Ok then, just take it easy this weekend. I'm pretty sure that James and the others will make sure you will." Dumbledore said smiling.

A few minutes later the six of them exited the locker room and headed towards the lake. "It's such a nice day outside." Lily said jumping onto James' back.

"I've noticed that the Marauder's haven't been as mischevious as they use to be." Bailey said smiling.

"That's becaues some of us grew up." Lupin started laughing at the look on James and Sirius' faces.

"I guess your right." Bailey said jumping on Sirius' back. She was getting tired of walking.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lily and Bailey asked at the same time.

"We are going to take it easy today, just like Dumbledore told you to do." James said putting Lily down on the side of the lake. Lily and Bailey started taking off their t-shirts.

"Um girls they don't allow stripping in this school." Sirius said trying to cover Bailey up.

"Will you chill! We have our bathing suits on under our clothes. We were planning on sun bathing anyways." Bailey said taking off her pants.

"Oh sorry it sort of looked like you were just taking your clothes off randomly." Sirius said taking his hands off of a blanket he had made.

"Remus thank you for saving me today. I might of died if you didn't catch me." Bailey said laying down on her stomach.

"Your welcome.I know you would have done the same for any of us." Lupin said taking out a book.

"Lily what are you doing?" James asked freaking out.

"I'm just untying my top. I don't want a tan line." Lily said laughing, James just looked at her but did nothing abotu it. Sirius took off his top and laid down by Bailey.

"James want to go swimming?" Peter asked takign his top off and going into the water. James agreed and pulled Remus with them. They tried to pull Sirius but he was already asleep.

"How come Padfoot fell asleep so fast?" Peter asked when the boys got far enough into the water.

"He's been staying up some nights to keep an eye on Bailey. She keeps having nightmares about James dieing." Remus said finally joining the boys.

"Does she know she's having them?" James asked. "I haven't heard her scream."

"No she doesn't even wake up but she starts violently tossing and turning. It's weird all Sirius has to do is put his arm around her and she'll stop." Remus explained.

"It's because Sirius told her he'd always be there to protect her. I heard him telling her the day my parents died." James said swimming backwards.

The day passed by quickly and dinner was already starting. "Do we really have to go eat? I was comfortable." Sirius said getting up.

"Yes because we are celebrating James and Lily's engagement." Bailey said helping him up. Once they arrived in the Great Hall it was done in white with roses all over the place.

"This is a wonderous day. We've never been so proud of two students as we are of James and the soon to be Lily Potter. Congradulations you two." Dumbledore said once they entered the Great Hall. "We have another suprise for James and Lily, after the MInister talked to the Gryffindor Quidditch team he wanted to know some of the professions they wanted to do after Hogwarts. He has hired Lily and James as Aurors. After graduation you two are to report to Auror headquarters to take your test, adn start training."

James was shocked. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore just said he was going to be an Auror and so was Lily. After dinner everyone congradulated the happy couple before they retired to bed.


	11. Graduation

Chapter 11: Graduation

The school year went by quickly and the six Marauders had taken N.E.W.T.S and luckily they all passed. Dumbledore had bought James and Lily a house in Godric's Hollow as an early wedding gift.

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow." Lily said suntanning again.

"See I can believe that, what I can't believe is that you two have the patients to sun bath every day this week." James said walking up to the two girls.

"Yeah but at least we aren't as pale as you." Bailey said laughing.

"Yeah well at least I won't get sun cancer when I'm older." James snapped back. Bailey shut up instantly.

"So have you and Sirius been able to be alone recently?" Lily asked.

"What! You've been boinking Sirius?" James yelled.

"Like you haven't with Lily." Bailey commented back.

"That's different." James yelled back.

"How is that any different?" Lily joined in.

"It just is! Sirius said he was going to protect you."

"He has but we are also in love." Bailey said looking at James. "I love Sirius."

James was shocked at Bailey's outburst and ran to find Sirius. "Sirius! Where are you?" James yelled in the Gryffindor weight room.

"Here what is it James?" Sirius asked beofre James punched him. "What was that for?"

"You! You've been sleeping with Bailey! How could you man! That's my niece!" James yelled pulling his fist back for another punch, instead of punching Sirius he hit the punching bag behind Sirius' head.

"James I have been protecting her, but she's been my girlfriend for 11 months James, and it's not like it was a one night stand! I love her." Sirius said ducking again.

"At least it's not a one night stand or I would have killed you!" James said hitting the punching bad again."So you really love her?"

"Yeah I do. I'm thinking about proposing during graduation." Sirius said sitting next to James.

"Good luck, and congradulations." James smiled. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position." Sirius said healing his black eye.

"Let's not tell Bailey or Lily about this." Sirius said.

"Fine wiht me, they would kill me if they knew what I had done."

"We better get ready graduation is in an hour." Sirius helped James up. At graduation Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Congradulations on making it through Hogwarts. You came knowing very little about magic and are leaving filled with knowledge, new friends, and in love we will miss you all. Before we get started one of your fellow students have asked me to do him a favor." Dumbledore handed over the ceremony to Sirius.

"As most of you know Bailey means the world to James and I. She's had a very rough year at Hogwarts. I'm just hoping that I can make her year and the rest of her life better Bailey Potter will you marry me?" Sirius got off stage and got on bende dknee in front of Bailey.

"Yes," Bailey said crying. She had always dreamt of Sirius proposing to her since James had proposed to Lily. Sirius hugged Bailey and kissed her. After graduation Bailey, Sirius, Peter, and Remus said good by to James and Lily as they left for Auror training.

"So Sirius, Remus, I can trust you to take care of Bailey for me?" James said hugging his friends.

"Of course. You better get going you still have to get settled into your new house." Remus said hugging Lily. The then apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Lupin, Peter that manor is going to be very lonely, and it's every big if you two watned to move in your more than welcome." Bailey said turning towards them.

"We would love to. We'll move in Friday since we go home Thursday we can use magic to pack and be there the next day." Lupin said hugging her. The trip home on the Hogwarts express was fun. They played exploding snaps and a muggle card game called UNO. They decided to go by train since it would be their last ride on the Scarlett and Black steam engine.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Bailey said shuffling the UNO deck.

"Yeah but now you have your whole future ahead of you." Sirius said laying on one of the benches.

"Yep, and luckily that future includes you." Bailey said smiling.


	12. Grown Up

Chapter 12: Grown Up.

A year later James and Lily had finished Auror training and were starting to get a reputation as being the two best. Lily ended up getting pregnany with a little boy Harry after graduation. Bailey and Sirius were still engaged and taking their time before getting married. James and Lily had gone into hidding because Voldemort was after them. "Sirius where are you going?" Bailey called from the kitchen.

"Out for a walk, I'll be back before dinner don't worry." Sirius said walking outside and down the street. Going down Godrics Hollow Sirius noticed James' house destroyed. "What did you do Peter?" Sirius asked noticing him.

"What I had to!" Peter said blowing people up behind him at the same time Sirius had taken out his wand. In a flash of green light all that was left of Peter was his finger.

"Sirius? What's going on? Dumbledore sent me as soon as he found out." Hagrid asked.

"Get Harry and take my bike. It's in their garage." Sirius said throwing Hagrid the keys. Hagrid retrieved Harry jumped on Sirius' bike and headed off towards Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black you are under arrest for the murder of Aurors Lily and James Potter. Anything you say or do will be used against you." One of the Aurors said.

At the Ministry of Magic Sirius bumped into Lupin. "Excuse me Frank what's happening?" Lupin asked.

"We found him outside the Potter's house laughing like a lunatic." Frank said.

"Which Potter house? What happened?"

"Lily and James Potter were found dead the only one found living was their son Harry." Frank said pushing Sirius to move.

"Sirius how could you! You killed Bailey's uncle and aunt!" Lupin said apparating to Bailey's house.

"Sirius is that you?" Bailey asked from the kitchen.

"No Bailey it's Remus."

"Oh hey, Sirius should be back...Are you okay?" Bailey asked when she noticed his tear stained face.

"Bailey you might want to sit. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, he was found at James' house when the Aurors arrived they found Peter, Lily, and James---"

"Don't finish that sentence! Sirius would never kill his friends, and you know it Lupin." Bailey yelled, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bailey." Lupin let Bailey fall onto the couch. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, please. I'll be better off alone thank you though."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Lupin said apparating away.


	13. Bailey goes missing

Chapter 13: Bailey Goes Missing.

The next day Remus went back to check on Bailey only to notice she wasn't there "Lupin did Bailey say anything unusual last night?" Dumbledore asked exiting Bailey's bedroom.

"No why? Where is she?" Lupin asked. " I knew I should have stayed. I told James I would protect her!" Lupin said frantic.

"We don't know, hopefully we will find her soon." Dumbledore said. A year after Harry had started Hogwarts a note came by owl for Professor Snape during class one day.

Dear Severus,

I hope people didn't worry when I left. I'm sorry for being so insensitive I just couldn't stand having so many people I care about dead. I wrote to you because I have severed all ties with my other friends. I hope Harry is alive and well and that you are doing fine also. Please tell Dumbledore if you see him that I am alright.

Sincerly,

Bailey Potter.

Snape's jaw dropped. "Class is dismissed." He said running out of the room to Dumbledore.

"Albus, Bailey is alive she wrote me. She won't say where she is just that she is alright. Should I try to find her?" Snape asked.

"Don't make her suspicious. Just write her back and see if she responds." Dumbledore said smiling and returning to the papers on his desk.

Dear Bailey,

It's a relief to hear from you. Harry is in his second year at Hogwarts. Lupin has been made professor here at Hogwarts as have I. I'm also a spy for Dumbledore. When you would like to visit I would enjoy your company.

Sincerly,

Severus

A week later Snape entered his bed chambers to notice a brown haired girl asleep on his chair. "Excuse me miss but how did you get in?" Snape asked as he approached the girl cautiously.

"Oh your finally here. I used the Floo Network, you said when I was able to visit that I could come 'whenever I wanted.'"

"Bailey? Wow you look great. Where have you been?" Snape asked shocked.

"Thanks, I've been in America. California to be exact, so what did you have to tell me?" Bailey asked hugging him.

"There's something you need to know about Peter Pettigrew. He's alive Bailey, and he's a Death Eater. Sirius never killed James and Lily." Snape said noticing the engagement ring Sirius gave her still on her finger.

"Severus are you positive?" Bailey asked about to cry.

"I've never been more positive. I've seen him numerous times, the only thing is I can't catch him, I need your help.Do you want to see Lupin or Dumbledore? We have to wait until tonight to leave."

"I'll go see Lupin first, then Dumbledore." Bailey said leaving Snape's bedroom. She was relieved that most everyone was in class so the hallways were deserted. When she reached Remus' classroom she took a deep breath before entering.

"And this is a Grindylow. They live underwater and-- What are you all looking at?" Lupin asked noticing that their eyes were looking towards the door. Lupin turned around. "B-Bailey is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Hi everyone, sorry for interrupting I'll come back later." Bailey said almost out the door.

"Bailey leave again and I'll be royally upset. Take a seat I'm not letting you get away this time." Lupin said pulling out his desk chair. Bailey took a seat.

"Ron doesn't she look oddly familiar?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. It's like I've seen her before." Ron whispered back.

"Class I would like to introduce my best friend Bailey, Dumbledore. She's part of Professor Dumbledore's family. We went to Hogwarts together. Anyway tonights homework is a one foot essay on the differences between Hinkypunks and Grindylows." Lupin said dismissing his class.

"Why did you say I was part of Dumbledore's family?" Bailey asked.

"Because Harry doesn't know you exist. You or Sirius. He doesn't even know about me. Where have you beeen?" Lupin asked sitting down.

"America, mostly California. I'm sorry I would of said something but I just had to get away." Bailey explained.

"I understand. I just wish you would have left a note or something. You look good though, does Albus know you're back?" Lupin then noticed the ring on her finger.

"No only you and Snape. Lunch is in like two minutes though so I guess he'll find out then. Please don't look at me like that. I kept the ring because I don't belive he did it." Bailey got up and went to the Great Hall with Lupin. Once they entered the whole hall got quiet.

"Hi Dumbledore. See I told you I was alright." Bailey said from the doors. Everyone started to whisper. Dumbledore walked towards her.

"It's so good to see you, you've had many of us worried." Dumbledore hugged her.

"See no worries."

"Bailey I know what Severus has asked you to do, please be careful since there is obviously no way to talk you out of it." Dumbledore said raising her left hand.

"I will don't worry. So which one is Harry?" Bailey asked looking aroudn until her eyes landed on a boy who looked exactly like James.

"Our thoughts exactly." Lupin said noticing her mouth dropping open, when he noticed her looking at Harry.


	14. The Mission

Chapter 14: The Mission

After talking to all the teachers whom she had grown up with Severus and Bailey headed off to Voldemort's manor. "Now remember what I said. Use Petrificus Totalus and apparate to the ministry Dumbledore will be there with the Minister of Magic and his top Aurors."

"Got it now will you go and distract them." Bailey whispered as they entered the house. Bailey hid under Dumbledore's invisibility cloak.

"Mcnair where's Pettigrew? I needed to talk to him about something." Snape asked.

"He's asleep." Mcnair grunted then walked away. Snape wakled into the next room and opened the door for Bailey. "5 minutes is all that I can promise you."

Bailey pulled off the invisibility cloak. "_Petrificus Totalus._" She then took his hand and apparated to the ministry.

"Dumbledore, Minister, I give you the very real and very much alive Peter Pettigrew. See Sirius Black never killed James Potter." Bailey said handing Peter over to Frank.

"Who are you?" The new Minister asked.

"I'm Bailey Potter, niece of James Potter and finance to Sirius Black.

"Dumbledore is this true?" One of the Aurors asked.

"Yes, Bailey was hiding in America. Severus Snape got her to come back."

"Frank please go to Azkaban and release Mr. Black. Send him to Hogwarts." The Minister said Frank left.

"Thank you miss Potter, and Congradulations." The Minister shook her hand.

"Well we must be off." Dumbledore said escorting Bailey back to Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore can you please get Harry, and whoever he feels comfortable around please. Give us about ten minutes though. I want to talk to Sirius." Bailey sat down infront of Dumbledore's desk. Frank arrived with Sirius. He looked exactly like he did beofre he went in just older.

"Bailey he's all yours." Frank said sitting him down.

"Bailey is that really you?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"Yeah it's me, I'm back. Severus and I captured Pettigrew and you've been freed. Dumbledore is getting James' son for me." Bailey said hugging him.

"You're engaged?" Sirius said broken hearted.

"Yeah to you, I've never taken the ring off and never gave up on you. I told you I loved you and I meant it." Bailey said kissing him.

"I love you too. I've missed you and when the Daily Prophet said you went missing and you might have been dead. I hated hearing that."

"I did I ran away to America. I just got back today. I was upset when I heard that you killed James until Severus told me the truth now get out of those Azkaban clothes and into these." Bailey said handing him some of his old clothes.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for leaving you." Sirius said changing clothes.

"You never left, I did." Bailey said kissing him. "I've missed that also." A few minutes later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, and Dumbledore entered the room.

"Lupin wanted to be here for this also." Dumbledore said.

"Professor are we in trouble? What's Sirius Black doing here?" Hermione asked frightened.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, Sirius is innocent, they caught Peter Pettigrew. I've invited you here because there is soemthing Harry needs to know." Dumbledore said sitting down and drawing up extra chairs.

"Harry have you heard of the Marauders?" Bailey asked sitting on Sirius' lap.

"Yeah my dad was on of them." Harry said confused.

"Well your mum, Lupin, Sirius, and I are the other Marauders. So was Peter. Peter killed your parents by telling Voldemort where they werehiding. Your grandparents, and my parents were killed by Death Eaters also. Sirius is your Godfather Henry." Bailey said watching the expressions change on Harry's face.

"Bailey tell him all of it." Dumbledore said.

"Harry I"m James' niece, which means your my cousin, and ocne Sirius and I settle down and find jobs we would like it if you come to live with us instead of the Dursleys. I heard how horrible they are to you." Bailey said looking straight at Harry.

"I would love to but what took you so long to find me?" Harry asked.

"When I heard abotu James, Lily, and Peter I was distraught, but when I found out my fiance was the one who killed htem I couldn't stand it, I ran away that night to America. I contacted a trusted friend last week, and just got here today."

"You trust Snape?" Ron said, he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, we went to school together and he was a very good friend of mine, even though James hated it." Bailey said laughing.

"Bailey you can take Snape's place until he returns and when he does you can assist Remus. Sirius I talked to the Minister and he said you could work in the International Games and Sports section of the Ministry." Dumbledore said smiling, seeing Sirius and Bailey back together made him smile.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Bailey said hugging him.

"It's the least I can do, for now a room had been set up for you in the old Head Boy and Girl tower. Lupin's residence is there also." The three adults left for the tower.

"It's so good to see you three together again. May I have the password please?" The portrait asked.

"Maraudering." Lupin said smiling.

"Ah music to my ears." The portrait said as it opened.

"You never changed it?" Bailey asked.

"What would the point be? I left it just in case you decided to coem back one night. Well I'm off to bed it's been a long night." Lupin said walking up the staircase.

"I haven't been in here since graduation." Bailey smiled and pulled Sirius onto the couch and started kissing him.

"I'm glad you never gave up on me, on us. I can't wait to marry you finally. I'm not waiting another four years." Sirius said kissing her back They fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. That morning Lupin saw them but didn't bother in waking them up. Instead he covered them with a blanket and headed for the Great Hall.


	15. The Dailey Prophet

Chapter 15: The Daily Prophet

When Sirius finally woke up, he say there staring at Bailey. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy and at peace with everything. "Good morning." Bailey said looking up at Sirius.

"Good Morning." Sirius said kissing her on the forehead. "Let's go to breakfast." Sirius said getting up and pulling Bailey up with him. With a simple wave of his wand they were both dressed. In the Great Hall most of the students looked at Sirius shocked. When they sat at the teacher's table Lupin handed them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"So you two finally woke up." Lupin smiled.

"Yeah, what's this for?" Bailey asked taking the rolled up newspaper.

"Read the front page." Dumbledore said behind her.

Sirius Black Innocent

By: Micheal Corner (MInister of Magic)

In recent event of the capture of Peter Pettigrew by none other than Bailey Potter, James Potter's niece. Bailey's fiance Sirius Black has been freed, all charges against him have been dropped and he has greatly accepted a position in the International Games and Sports office. "Bailey and Sirius could barley hide their emotions when they were reunited, but the first thing they did was inform Harry Potter of what is going on. Harry is now their main concern." Said Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Sirius is godfather to the boy-who-lived and Bailey is Harry's cousin. "Bailey has loved Harry since he was born. Sometimes I think she loves him more then me." Black said in an interview before his release. Sirius said that now that he's free he can't wait to marry the love of his life and start a family. "I would love to have a child with Bailey, she's a wonderful person and I can't wait to bring joy to both our lives." Black commented. Bailey is the goddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, she has accepted two teaching positions at Hogwarts to be closer to her new found cousin.

"Aww. Sirius that was so sweet. I can't wait to have a child with you also. You deserve it with everything that you've gone through." Bailey said kissing him.


	16. The Wedding

Chapter 16: The Wedding

(A/N: I know the priesty person says some parts during this but I wanted Bailey and Sirius too so :P to those whom don't like it.)

A week had passed and fall had hit Hogwarts. "Bailey let's get married. Everyone we know is here and I'm sure Dumbledore could find a minister." Sirius said holding Bailey close to him. "Plus Snape is back, he can hold his own."

"Ok, let's go see Dumbledore about it." Bailey said getting up.

"I've already spoke to him about it, he got your dress last night." Sirius said smiling.

"Ok then I'll see you-um where is the wedding?" Bailey asked jumping out of bed.

"By the lake in 35 minutes." Sirius said leaving the room. McGonagall came in to help her get ready.

"Are you nervous?" Minerva asked.

"No, I've been waiting for this day forever." Bailey said waving her wand, her hair was instantly put up.

"You must really love him." McGonagall said buttoning the last button.

"With all my heart and soul." Bailey then went down to the lake, all of their closest friends were there including Harry, Ron and Hermione. When Sirius saw her his breath caught.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Lupin said behind him. Sirius couldn't speak, Dumbledore gave Sirius Bailey's hand, and Sirius escorted her the rest of the way. The ceremony was beautiful professor McGonagall and Sprout cried all the way through.

"I Sirius Matthew Black take Bailey Michelle Potter to have and to hold for richer or poorer until death do we part."

"I Bailey Michelle Potter, take Sirius Matthew Black to have and to hold for richer or poorer until death do we part." Bailey and Sirius exchanged rings, then Sirius tipped Bailey backwards and kissed her. Everyone started clapping as they walked hand in hand down the aisle.

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Lupin asked Sirius at the party.

"Well, I'm thinking of waiting until the summer because Bailey is a little reluctant to leave for a month. I don't want her worrying the whole time." Sirius said watching Bailey dance with Dumbledore.

"It might be better that way since you'll have a lot more time together. Congradulations James would have been proud." Lupin said hugging him.

"Gosh if you two like each other that much maybe Lupin should be in my wedding dress." Bailey said coming up behind them.

"Funny. Congradulations Bailey, as I told Sirius James would have been proud. Well I'll leave you two to talk."Lupin went over to McGonagall to ask for a dance.

"Bailey I know how muhc teaching means to you and how much your students mean to you, so I've decided the honeymoon can wait until the summer when schools out." Sirius sat down next to her.

"Are you positive?"

Sirius looked into Bailey's eyes. "Yes, I can wait I just want you to be happy." Sirius kissed her then lead her to the dance floor for the last dance. By the time the party was over the dinner ceremony at the school was starting. The teachers all hurried ot the Great Hall stuffed from the wedding.

"Professor Potter, Mr. Black thank you for inviting me to your wedding it was a beautiful ceremony, and I've never seen two people so much in love." Hermione said walking up to the teacher's table.

"Thank you Hermione. You are like our family so it's the least we could do." Sirius said kissing her hand.

"Hermione you are the only student whose told us that, thank you. You are suhc a kind and friendly girl and I hope you never change. Since you came to our wedding you may excuse yourself from the essay. I'll make sure you get an A on it." Bailey said hugging her.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said joining Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. That night Sirius and Bailey sat in the common room opening the last of their wedding presents.

"If I open one more electrical appliance I'm going to scream." Sirius said putting away their seventh toaster.

"You can't blame them Ser, you did sort of spring this on all of us over night."Bailey said opening another present. "Here this one isn't an appliance it's silk bed sheets." Bailey said tossing the present to him.

"At least this will be useful." Sirius said placing it in the chest with the other presents. So they weren't laying out for them to trip over.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Great, espically since I've waited forever for it." Bailey walked over to him and kissed him.

"I could get used to this." Sirius said picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. "I figured I could do that right since we aren't goign on our honeymoon anytime soon."

"By the way Mr. Black, you do know that Potter manor is your now. When I left for America I never sold it."

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked placing Bailey on the bed.

"He's to young to own a house, if you want leave him both Potter Manor and the house in Godric's Hollow. They repaired it and left it to me also. It is his father's house after all, but we have more then enough time to decide how and what to give Harry." Bailey said pulling Sirius towards her. Before Bailey knew it her clothes had disappeared and Sirius was already thursting into her. Sirius layed beside her and pulled her close to him a little while later. "I think that was better than the first time we did it." Sirius said smiling.

"That's because we aren't hiding from James or anyone." Bailey said running her finger down Sirius' bare chest.

"Hmm. You're probably right, but now we don't have to hid anything from anyone." Sirius said kissing her on the forehead and falling asleep.


	17. End of Term

Chapter 17: End of Term

"Harry are you packed? I don't want you to leave anything behind, remember you're staying at the Weasley's for a week then we will meet up with you at Potter manor, okay?" Bailey asked walking into the boy's dorm.

"Yeah. I don't believe I finally get to leave the Dursley's." Harry said packing the rest of his trunk.

"Well when you're done packing you can join everyone at the feast." Bailey said shutting the door and walking back downstairs.

"As this school year comes to an end I would like to remind all of you that as long as you remain true to yourself and your friends this war will pass quickly. Voldemort might still be a threat but if we all work together and build strong bonds and friendships with each other and those who are strangers to us, we will be invincable. I know that Dumbledore or McGonagall should be giving you tihs speech however the Ministry needed their help. Please stay safe, I would like to see all of your bright and smiling faces next year. With that let the feast begin." Bailey said sitting down.

"That was a great speech. I think you should write Ablus' next year." Sirius said laughing.

"Thanks, but I just came up with it. If I had time to think about what I would have told those kids I would have changed it." Bailey sat there playing with her fork.

"Bailey no one is going to get hurt this summer. James' death only occured because of his job."

"How did you know I was thinking about James?" Bailey asked bemused.

"Anytime you think about James or your grandparents you play with your fork. You did it at dinner the night Daniel and Ashely passed away. I remember James yelling at you." Sirius placed a hadn on her arm. After the feast Bailey and Sirius used a portkey to go to a private island in the carribean that Sirius' family owned.


	18. The Honeymoon

Chapter 18: The Honeymoon

"Sirius it's beautiful." Bailey said looking out the window of their small cottage.

"I decided this would be the best place since the wizarding world has been trying to get pictures of us. They will want a lot more when we get back plus it's perfect for sun bathing." Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean by they'll want a lot more?" Bailey asked suspiciously.

"Well the minister is retiring and the deputy minister doesn't want to work anymore. During the press conference Lupin and I were walking and Micheal pulled us on stage. He said that Lupin was minister and I was his second in command." Sirius said smiling.

"You mean you two are Minister and Deputy Minister of Magic?" Bailey asked shocked. "That's great you two always complained you could do a better job then the other two." Bailey turned around and kissed Sirius. Sirius then lead Bailey onto the beach to watch the sunset.

"When I saw you coming down the aisle in that wedding dress, I stopped breathing. You were so beautiful, that's when it hit me. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the woman that I love and care about more than anything in this world." The week went by quickly, Sirius and Bailey came back to a house surrounded by reporters and photographers from wizarding papers all across England and Ireland.

"I'm glad your back, the Dailey Prophet's been going crazy about why and how you disappeared after the feast. Dumbledore and Lupin tried to tell them you were on your honeymoon but they didn't want to believe it. " Harry said walking inside the kitchen.


	19. Conflicts

Chapter 19: Conflicts

After the honeymoon Sirius was almost never home. His new job at the ministry left him with little time to see his new wife or godson. "Bailey it's been three months if you don't tell Sirius soon he's going to start noticing something's off, and I think he would rather find out from you instead of someone else." Harry said one morning at breakfast.

"I know it's just I've been having second thoughts about everything. Here goes nothing." Bailey said getting up to talk to Sirius before he left for work.

"Hey Bail. the weirdest thing just happened. Remus congradulated me for absolutely no reason." Sirius said coming inot the bedroom.

"Sirius I'm pregnant, that's why Remus said congradulations. I told him because I didn't know how to tell you. I've been pregnant for three months." Bailey said sitting on the bed.

"You've been pregnant for three months and are just now telling me." Sirius yelled.

"Well you really haven't been around lately have you! You go to work early and come home late. When did I have a chance to?"

"Oh don't even blame it on my job! You just didn't want me to know. I'm leaving I'll be late." Sirius said leaving the house. Leaving Bailey to cry in her room. She then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Lupin,_

_Please help my by watching Harry. I'm going to stay with Severus until Sirius calms down. Sirius didn't take me having his child lightly. I'm just staying with Severus until Sirius apologizes or I have the child. _

_Sincerely,  
Bailey._

Bailey tied it to the leg of an owl, and then went down to get Harry. "So how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Not good, I sent Remus a not saying that I want you to go and stay there until Sirius calms down. I'm staying with Snape because I know he'll watch out for me like Lupin will for you."

"Ok I'll do this for you but please be careful." Harry said stepping inot the fireplace.

"Sirius what did you say to Bailey?" Lupin said waiting in Sirius' office for him.

"Nothing just bugger off."

"Not until you tell me! I made the same promise to protect Bailey to James as you did! She wrote me before you came."

"Yeah, well did she blame you for working? How about just being todl you were having a child? I don't think so! I don't have time for a child! I barely have time for Bailey, Harry and myself!"

"That's cadswallop! I've seen Bailey almost everyday since you two have been back. If I was Bailey I would have done the same thing." Lupin said sitting down.

"What would you have done?"

"Left! Bailey's staying somewhere else and Harry's staying with Dumbledore."

"Where is she?" Sirius yelled.

"If I told you I wouldn't be protecting her. If this job's getting in the way then you have an important decision to make. You have a day to decide you may be home and I'll talk to you tonight." Lupin said leaving the office.

"Thank you Severus for letting me stay with you." Bailey said upon entering Snape Manor.

"It's a pleasure and it's the least I can do." Snape said holding out his arm for Bailey. Seven months later Bailey was rushed to the hospital by Snape.

"Please whatever you do do not tell Sirius." Bailey said when they got there. Later that day Remus and Harry showed up.

"Remus she's asking for you. She doesn't want Sirius to know she's here. The baby's almost out. I'll watch Harry for you." Snape sat in the waiting room.

"Bailey I'm here, did you have the baby yet?"

"Yeah, they're checking on him, you know making sure he's healthy. Do you have those papers?"

"Yeah. I wish you would reconsider. So what are you going to name him?" Remus handed Bailey a file of papers.

"Remus, Sirius hasn't talked to me in seven months let alone todl or said anything to you. I'd be better off raising my son alone. I'm positive I want this divorce. About the name I thought I'd name him after my four favorite Marauders. James Harry Remus Black. I put Harry in place of Peter." Bailey said signing the divorce papers.

"So where are you going to be staying?" Remus asked putting the papers in a briefcase.

"A couple friends I made in America said I could stay with them. One of them named Brendon said I could live with him and that he would help me take care of James. He was friends with James, they met when their fathers started working together." A couple of months after James was born Bailey moved to America where Brendon and his brother Jason helped take care of James. Harry staying with them over the holidays.

A/N: I did write a sequel to this so I'm not just going to leave you hanging. I just need time to type it up and post it.


End file.
